borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Question Concerning The Guardian Angel's Next Appearance...
So after reviewing some older articles on the wiki here, I was reminded of a very important character in the original game that has long since been forgotten: I'm talking of course of the Guardian Angel. Once a key piece in Borderlands, the Guardian Angel I feel, has been completely forgotten about. You know, swept under the rug and left there. Even though it was annoying to ssome, even me sometimes, I just think it was wrong to neglect the character, and us since there is no resonable explanation why the Guardian Angel shouldn't be present in-game anymore. I have a few examples why actually: *On a swift note it disappeared from the game. It wasn't blown up, or it didn't malfunction in any way. *The satellite should still be in orbit as it was in the original game, unless it was hit off course by something or someone? *Borderlands' devs. tend to not forget about the minor details, minus the Interplanetary Ninja Assassin. So I'd think that the Angel will be making a later appearance in new DLC maybe? So this is what I'd like to see happen; If the next DLC really is the last, then the unanswered questions should be answered. This would mean that that you would see the Ninja Assassin Claptrap again and the Guardian Angel. Maybe the Ninja Assassin could be a new quest, and the Angel could play a major part, or vise versa, wheather it'd be helping the player through the storyline of the new DLC, or maybe the player has to find out what went wrong, since it stopped transmitting messages to you? I just think it isn't like the devs. to leave us with a cliffhanger like this. So my questions to all of you: What do you think of my ideas, and the topic itself? Also, if you have any extra thoughts or information regarding this PLEASE, please feel free to say them. I would think the last DLC, if not handled by any other DLC before, should have something to do with the Guardian Angel, so I agree with you there. And I also think that the Interplanetary Ninja Assassin (from now on should be abriviated to INA) should enlist your characters help to help the Guardian, who for lack of better idea as of right now, is trapped in a Hyperion research base hidden away on the far side of pandora or something. Also, I think that the INA claptrap should be a campanion to your character, and have a little costumizable options like your character; e.i. three different colors to select to try and make it different from others. Also, It should have not only a criticle role in the story, but have some actual use, like the dog or cat pet in the game "Fate" (diablo knockoff), where you can put weapons and mods into his invintory, and send him to the nearest vendor or bank. I also think that I say " I think" alot... but thats just me... Lone-Wanderer 18:30, April 19, 2010 (UTC) The Guardian Angel is not forgotten. Indeed, she appears in my room about 2~3 times a week. "I'm still watching you ... naughty boy." creepyyyy! the gurardian angel stoped contacting you, because there was no more horrible monsters endangering the world and all other worlds from bing destored. nope nothin' like that just them lance d- bags =) One shot hello 19:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I think that we will soon discover that the Angel isn't a satelite at all, but in fact is a space station where Judas Priest has built their recording studio. I mean, COME ON, listen to the song and tell me it's not her! I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 20:00, April 19, 2010 (UTC) @ the naughty boy, ???????????????? Lone-Wanderer 20:03, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I would love to see the Angel in the next/last DLC, to me she looks alot like Sharon den Adel from the band Within Temptation. Could just be me but at first I thought she did the voice and the angel was modeled after her.-Arkady. The guardian angel's purpose was to guide the vault hunters to the vault. Once it was opened she became useless. In my opinion I don't think she should be in any further dlcs; maybe she's got some secondary ability but I highly doubt it given theres no story on her. In all seriousness what is she gonna do? Magics? Legalize marijuana? Laserblasto 21:50, April 19, 2010 (UTC) For Dlc4, Bl2 Whatever I think the Ninja Claptrap should be the final boss He/She lives on a different Planet with an army of Claptraps and the Vault Hunters have to go and stop him/her. The Claptrap army should be able to walk/roll on ceilings and walls. Have smoke gernades and poison darts :P